Motorola
Category:Mobile phone manufacturer About Motorola Models RAZR V3xx * Motorola RAZR V3xx webpage * Also known as MOTORAZR V3xx and as IZAR V3xx audio player * Formats ** MP3: Supports MPEG Audio Layer 3 bitrate up to 256 kbps average (320 Kbps peak), sufficient for audio quality indistinguishable from CD originals. ** AAC: Supports Advanced Audio Coding bitrate up to 320 kbps, sufficient for audio quality indistinguishable from CD originals. * Playback options ** Playlists, albums, artists, genres, and composers ** Auto-repeat and shuffle ** Recently played * Playback controls ** Internal skip forward/back, fast forward/back, volume, play/pause ** External play/pause and volume when the flip is closed, with album and track info on the external display * Creating audio ** Audacity (freeware) ** LAME (freeware) V3xx video player * Maximum resolution: 176 x 144 (QCIF) at 15 frames per second. * Video formats: H.263 and MPEG-4 ASP (up to 256 Kbps) * Audio formats: ** High quality: MP3 and AAC-LC (up to 256 Kbps) ** Low quality: AMR * File formats: 3GP and MP4 * Video playback options and controls are similar to audio player * Creating video: ** Apple QuickTime Pro ($30) Recommended options: *** MPEG-4 (ASP) Video, 176 x 144, 128 Kbps, 15 fps *** AAC-LC Music, Stereo, 64 Kbps, 32 kHz ** Nero Recode ($50) Recommended options: *** Nero Digital Category: 3GPP *** Nero Digital Profile: 3GPP *** Video Quality: 128Kbps (or higher) *** Audio: AAC 2-ch 44.1KHz, Automatic settings *** Nero Digital Settings: Encoder: High quality encoding (2-pass) ** FFmpeg (free) *** Windows binaries *** Recommended options: -f mp4 -r 15 -s 176x144 -b 128000 -ar 44100 -ab 64000 *** Ideally use 2-pass encoding, -pass 1 followed by -pass 2 ** Total Video Converter (free) * Notes: # H.263 is similar to and comparable in quality to MPEG-4 ASP (Advanced Simple Profile; e.g., ''XviD, DivX), depending more on features and quality of encoder than the basic technologies. # H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (Advanced Video Codec) is better than H.263 or MPEG-4 ASP, but the V3xx doesn't support it. # The V3xx is able to handle much higher bitrates (''e.g., ''256 Kbps), but 128 Kbps is sufficient for good quality at 176 x 144, while keeping file size down. # AAC gives better audio results at low bitrates than MP3. Both AAC and MP3 are far superior to AMR, whose only virtue is very low bitrate. # The V3xx is able to handle much higher bitrates (''e.g., ''256 Kbps), but 64 Kbps AAC is sufficient for good audio quality, while keeping file size down. # Although QuickTime Pro is relatively inexpensive ($30), it's not free, and free alternatives (''e.g., ''FFmpeg) are available. # FFmpeg isn't as good at encoding as QuickTime Pro, both in terms of quality and in terms of maintaining audio-video sync, and is less stable (experimental). # Other transcoding options: ## Nero Recode (trialware): very good and fast, 2-pass encoding. Not tested: ## SUPER (freeware): FFmpeg GUI, simple to use. ## Total Video Converter (trialware): supports many formats. # YouTube FLV video can be converted online to other formats. Transcoding to MPEG-4 ASP is free and very good, but output is not compatible with the V3xx. Cingular-branded V3xx ''Note: Cingular is being rebranded as '''wireless from AT&T. The Cingular-branded RAZR V3xx has a number of significant differences from the generic RAZR V3xx: * No second camera * Option menu on left soft key * Cingular-specific content, options, and applications Accessories Mini USB (EMU) Chargers For RAZR, KRZR, newer Bluetooth headsets, etc. Charging rate shown if known. * Wall "travel" (AC) chargers ** Motorola SPN5185/SPN5185A/SPN5185B/98604H: 550 mA (mid speed, comes with phone) ** Motorola SPN5202/98605: 850 mA (fast speed) * Car (12V) chargers ** Motorola SYN1630/SYN0847/98603H/VC700 * External rechargeable battery/chargers ** Motorola SPN5353/P790/98782H * Mini USB cable to computer (5 pin): 500 mA ** Motorola SKN6371C Basic Modding Modding Tools * Motorola Handset USB Driver required, but free ** Install this driver before connecting handset ** Reinstall this driver after installing Motorola Phone Tools or Cingular Communication Manager * Phone control: P2k Commander free * Hex/Binary Editor: XVI32 free * Skins Manager: SkiMan free * Text Editor: Crimson Editor free Modding Cingular V3xx ''Note: Cingular is being rebranded as '''wireless from AT&T. * Several Motorola handsets are on a common firmware platform. * GSM ''P2K05 refers to a specific firmware platform on which the RAZR V3xx is built. * The Cingular-branded RAZR V3xx has a number of differences from the generic RAZR V3xx. * Read entire Proceedure and Important Notes before making modification. Remove Carrier Name This modification removes the carrier name "Cingular" from the main display. Proceedure * Start SkiMan. SkiMan will download skin information from the handset automatically. * Click on skin to be modified. * On the bottom of SkiMan click More... > Patch SKI in Phone... * Check Operator's name - Hide. All other boxes must be unchecked! * Click OK. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes * Be sure to permanently backup your unmodified skin files prior to making modifications. Backup may be performed using P2K Commander by navigating to the handset's system directory /a/mobile/skins/, then copying the contents of the specific skin directory to your computer; e.g., copy all files in directory Cingular, Indium, or Disco (etc.) to a backup location on your computer. Enable Event Lights Adds menu for Event Lights, allowing a light pattern to be displayed for events such as receipt of voice mail, SMS message, email, etc. Proceedure: * Modify SEEM 0032_0001 :* Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer :* Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) :* Change: :: :* Save change :* Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Modify lighting-patterns.manifest :* Left mouse click on: action=raw}} lighting-patterns.manifest and save file on your computer as lighting-patterns.manifest. :* Use P2K Commander to copy lighting-patterns.manifest file on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. (This will replace the original lighting-patterns.manifest file.) * Install 138.flp :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 138.flp and save file on your computer as 138.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the Events Light pattern. ::* The red Camera LED double blinks then the blue Bluetooth LED double blinks. :* Use P2K Commander to copy file 138.flp on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) * Settings > Audio > Event Lights > On * Optionally, user may enable a reminder every three to four minutes for missed Events: :* Settings > Audio > "Style" Detail > Reminders > Beep/Vibrate/Off Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified lighting-patterns.manifest * File 138.flp is a new file that requires no backup Enable Ring Lights Adds menu for Ring Lights, allowing selection of a light pattern to be displayed when the handset rings: Proceedure: * Modify SEEM 0032_0001 :* Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer :* Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) :* Change: :: :* Save change(s) :* Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Modify lighting-patterns.manifest :* Left mouse click on: action=raw}} lighting-patterns.manifest and save file on your computer as lighting-patterns.manifest. :* Use P2K Commander to copy lighting-patterns.manifest file on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. (This will replace the original lighting-patterns.manifest file.) * Install .flp files :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 001.flp and save on your computer as 001.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the Pulse ring light pattern. ::* The red Camera LED pulsates slowly on and off. :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 002.flp and save on your computer as 002.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the Flicker ring light pattern. ::* The red Camera LED flickers quickly on and off. :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 003.flp and save on your computer as 003.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the Rhythmic ring light pattern. ::* The red Camera LED flickers then the blue Bluetooth LED flickers. The pattern "ping-pongs" back and forth. :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 004.flp and save on your computer as 004.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the Hyperactive ring light pattern. ::* The red Camera LED blinks then the blue Bluetooth LED blinks then the Keypad backlight blinks. :* Use P2K Commander to copy files 001.flp, 002.flp, 003.flp, and 004.flp from your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) * Settings > Audio > Ring Lights (select one of four ring light patterns) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified lighting-patterns.manifest * Files 001.flp, 002.flp, 003.flp, and 004.flp are new files that require no backup Change the Charge Light Pattern Changes the charge light pattern to blink lights when handset is charging then illuminate a steady light when handset is fully charged. Proceedure: * Install .flp files :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 158.flp and save file on your computer as 158.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the light pattern displayed when the handset is charging. ::* The red Camera LED blinks then the blue Bluetooth LED blinks then the red Power LED blinks. The LEDs blink in a slow "round-robin" fashion while the handset is charging. :* Left mouse click on action=raw}} 159.flp and save file on your computer as 159.flp. ::* This .flp file defines the light pattern displayed when the handset is fully charged. ::* The red Power LED glows constant when charged. :* Use P2K Commander to copy files 158.flp amd 159/flp on your computer to the /a/mobile/system/ directory in the handset. * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified 158.flp and 159.flp files Camera light Note: You can enable both the camera light and the camera light status icon in the same procedure. Enable Camera Light The camera light is a small red LED located near the camera lens to the left of the words "1.3MP", visible to the camera subject, that lights when the camera is "active". Proceedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) * Camera LED can be turned on by either using menu: Camera > Options > Light On or toggled on and off by pressing the *''' key when in camera mode. '''Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 Enable Camera Light Status Icon The camera light status icon displays the status of the camera light LED in the main viewer when in camera picture or camera video mode. Proceedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 Replace External Image when Handset is Open Replace the standard Cingular image on the external display when the handset is open with your own custom image (or the Motorola "M" logo below). Proceedure: * Create a GIF image file named cl.gif of size 96(w)x80(h). * Use P2K Commander to copy your new cl.gif file to the /a/mobile/ directory in the handset. (This will replace the original "Cingular Jack" cl.gif file.) * Restart handset (power off and then back on). Important Note: * Be sure to first permanently save the unmodified cl.gif file. Unlocking Soft Keys * Use P2K Commander to copy mma_ucp from handset /a/mobile/system/ to computer * Open mma_ucp in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified mma_ucp back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) Important Notes: * Standard settings: ** Left soft key: Options ** Right soft key: Menu * If soft key(s) are modified, the unmodified mma_ucp must be reloaded to restore original settings * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified mma_ucp Enable Handset Email Client An email client is built into the handset, but hidden (disabled) by Cingular. When enabled and setup properly, it can be used to receive and send email using a standard email service (but not Cingular email). Advantages: * Consumes data, not messages. * Can be used to send large attachments (e.g., pictures). * Can be used with standard POP3/IMAP4 email services. * Capable of secure (SSL/TLC) connections Procedure: * Use P2K Commander to copy SEEM 0032_0001 from handset to computer * Open SEEM 0032_0001 in hex/binary editor (e.g., XVI32) * Change(s): : * Save change(s) * Use P2K Commander to copy modified SEEM 0032_0001 back to handset * Restart handset (power off and then back on) * Setup handset email client ** Messaging > Options > Setup > Email Msg Setup > Account Settings ** Cingular server cwmx.com can be used for Sending Host (SMTP) Important Notes: * Be sure to permanently save the unmodified SEEM 0032_0001 Java Applications Free (other than data charges) except as noted. Signed Apps * Yahoo Go! Important Notes: * Signed apps won't install or run if j2me_domain_registry.sm is deleted from the handset, as described below. Unsigned Apps * Google Mail App ** Download with handset browser from www.gmail.com/app ** If that link fails, try gmail.com/app/v1.1.0/L1/gm-Generic-Advanced_MIDP2.jad (case sensitive) * Google Maps for Mobile ** Download with handset browser from google.com/gmm * MFradio (streaming Internet radio, more mature than radioBee) ** Download with handset browser from wap.GetJar.com using Quick Download and code 11135. * Opera Mini (full web browser) ** Download with handset browser from operamini.com * Notepad (Simple and effective) ** Download with handset browser from wap.GetJar.com using Quick Download and code 594. * radioBee (streaming Internet radio, still a work-in-progress, but promising) ** Download latest pre-release version from Forum ** Registration required but free Important Notes: * The handset will prompt for every network access by unsigned apps, which can be very annoying. * Ask Only Once can be enabled for unsigned apps by deleting j2me_domain_registry.sm from handset \a\mobile\certs\root\x509\kjava\ with P2K Commander * However, deleting j2me_domain_registry.sm ''will "corrupt" Cingular and signed apps so they ''won't work and can be deleted if accessed. * Be sure to permanently save j2me_domain_registry.sm before deleting it. (If restored, Cingular apps will start working again.) Advanced Modding Create a light pattern Lighting patterns displayed on the Cingular V3xx are defined by FLP files. FLP (Fun Light Pattern) files are text files identified by the .flp extension. All FLP files may be modified to create visual light effects different from the standard patterns or those provided in the Basic Modding section. A simple text editor is used to create or modify an FLP file. NOTE: Crimson Editor is recommended to edit text files on a Windows XP platform. While Microsoft Notepad or Microsoft Word may be used for text editing, these programs are not recommended. Notepad does not display FLP files as line-by-line definitions. Word does not save the text file in the proper format. Word adds a carriage return (0x0D) after every linefeed (0x0A) requiring an extra step to remove the 0x0D. A standard Cingular V3xx comes with twelve FLP files. Only five are used by the V3xx while the others are unused. These files are located in the /a/mobile/system/ directory of the handset: FLP File Assignments :* 148.flp - Bluetooth connection initiated :* 149.flp - Bluetooth connection active :* 150.flp - Bluetooth connection terminated :* 158.flp - Handset battery charging :* 159.flp - Handset battery charging complete :* bluetooth-connect.flp (unused) :* bluetooth-connected.flp (unused) :* bluetooth.disconnect.flp (unused) :* charge-complete.flp (unused) :* charging.flp (unused) :* motologo-keypad-blinking.flp (unused) :* motologo-keypad-on.flp (unused) Through Basic Modding, Ring Lights or Event Lights may be enabled. These modifications require the addition of five extra FLP files to the /a/mobile/system/ directory. :* 001.flp - Pulse ring pattern :* 002.flp - Flicker ring pattern :* 003.flp - Rhythmic ring pattern :* 004.flp - Hyperactive ring pattern :* 138.flp - Event (Voice mail, SMS, etc.) pattern In total, ten FLP files may be customized. Anatomy of an FLP file This is the contents of FLP file 159.flp: : Pattern ID:1 : Type:FLP : Regions:1 : Version:0002 : Period(5501); : Set(7,0,0xFFF,0); : Set(7,0,0x0,500); : Set(7,0,0x0,5500); Header * Pattern ID:1 * Type:FLP * Regions:1 * Version:0002 FLP files start with a four line header. Every FLP file must contain the unmodified header. The header does not define the specific operation of the light pattern. It is used by the handset's operating system to identify the FLP's format and use. Duration * Period(value); The duration of the light pattern sequence is defined by the Period statement. The Period value is defined in milliseconds. It's value is equal to the duration of the complete sequence, in milliseconds, plus 1. The Period is always equal to the last value contained in the last Set statement plus 1. The statement is always terminated with a semicolon(;'''). Light Definition * '''Set(ID,0,Brightness,Timestamp); Individual lights are turned on or off with the Set statement. The Set statement also defines the brightness of the light and the time within the Period this statement is to be executed. The statement is always terminated with a semicolon(;'''). There are four fields in the '''Set statement: : ID - Field 1 ::The ID number identifies the light to be turned on or off. The Cingular V3xx supports the following IDs: ::* 1 - LCD backlight (main and front) ::* 2 - LCD backlight (same as ID 1) ::* 5 - Keypad ::* 6 - Blue LED (Bluetooth) ::* 7 - Red LED (Power/Charge) ::* 15 - Camera LED :0''' - Field 2 ::This field must always contain the value 0''. :'Brightness - Field 3 ::The Brightness is a hexidecimal value between 0x000 and 0xFFF that defines how bright or dim the light source is to be displayed. The value 0x000 represents no illumination while 0xFFF represents 100% illumination. Useful values: ::* 0x000 - Off (the dimest setting) ::* 0xFF3 - 1/4 illuminated ::* 0xFF7 - 1/2 illuminated ::* 0xFFB - 3/4 illuminated ::* 0xFFF - Fully illuminated (the brightest setting) ::NOTE: Motorola uses the Big Endian system to order and store data. The Brightness value must be specified in Big Endian format. Effectively, this means the rightmost nibble is the most significant digit while the leftmost nibble is the least significant digit. Specifically, a desired Brightness value of 0x3FF should be entered into the FLP file as 0xFF3. Entering the value incorrectly as 0x3FF is translated by the handset's processor as 0xFF3 or close to full illumination when the desire effect is 1/4 illumination. The user may find using values such as 0x000, 0x111, 0x222,...0xDDD, 0xFFF more practical in avoiding programming confusion. :Timestamp - Field 4 ::The Timestamp specifies when within the Period the statement is to be executed. Like the Period(value), the Timestamp is defined in milliseconds. The Timestamp must be less than the Period(value) and the last Timestamp of the last Set statement is equal to the Period(value) minus 1. The first Set statement from the example is Set(7,0,0xFFF,0);. This statement defines the red LED (ID = 7) as having a brightness of 0xFFF (fully illuminated) and is executed at time 0 (the beginning). The second statement Set(7,0,0x0,500); tells the red LED to turn off (0x0) at 500 milliseconds into the routine. The final statement Set(7,0,0x0,5500); does not change the brightness of the red LED from the previous statement but terminates the routine 5000 milliseconds after the previous statement or 5500 milliseconds after the beginning of the sequence. This description is consistent with the purpose of FLP file 159.flp. That is, to signify that charging of the handset battery is complete. Effectively, the red LED turns on for 1/2 a second then turns off for 5 seconds. The blinking pattern repeats as long as the "charge complete" status is active. FLP Examples Example #1 : Pattern ID:1 : Type:FLP : Regions:1 : Version:0002 : Period(1876); : Set(6,0,0x000,0); : Set(1,0,0xFF1,0); : Set(1,0,0xFF3,125); : Set(1,0,0xFF5,250); : Set(1,0,0xFF7,375); : Set(1,0,0xFF9,500); : Set(1,0,0xFFB,625); : Set(1,0,0xFFD,750); : Set(1,0,0xFFF,875); : Set(1,0,0x000,1000); : Set(6,0,0xFFF,1000); : Set(6,0,0xFFD,1125); : Set(6,0,0xFFB,1250); : Set(6,0,0xFF9,1375); : Set(6,0,0xFF7,1500); : Set(6,0,0xFF5,1625); : Set(6,0,0xFF3,1750); : Set(6,0,0xFF1,1875); This example illustrates how a light's brightness may be controlled. Two light sources are used in this example, the LCD backlight and the blue LED. The sequence begins at time 0 by turning off both lights. Then every 1/8th of a second (125 milliseconds) the LCD backlight's brightness in increased by 1/8th of it's illumination potential. 1/8th of a second after the backlight reaches full illumination it is turned off and the blue LED is turned on to full illumination. Then every 1/8th of a second the blue LED's brightness is reduced by 1/8th of it's illumination potential until it is down to 1/8th brightness. The pattern repeats. Example #2 : Pattern ID:1 : Type:FLP : Regions:1 : Version:0002 : Period(301); : Set(6,0,0xFFF,75); : Set(6,0,0x000,150); : Set(7,0,0xFFF,150); : Set(7,0,0x000,225); : Set(15,0,0xFFF,225); : Set(15,0,0x000,300); This example illustrates that the Timestamp of the first Set command does not have to begin at time zero. Here the pattern begins by turning the blue LED on full brightness at time 75. Then 75 milliseconds later the blue LED is turned off and the red LED is turned on. Next, after another 75 milliseconds, the red LED is turned off and the camera LED is turned on. Finally, after yet another 75 milliseconds, the camera LED is turned off. The pattern then repeats in a loop. The effect is a clockwise flashing pattern of the three LEDs. NOTE: The red power/charge LED is only visible when the handset is plugged into the charger or the USB port. External Resources * MOTODEV (Motorola developer resources, registration required but free) ** Handsets *** MOTORAZR V3xx * Map Of Hacks For Motorola P2K05 Phones * ModMyMoto Forum ** Razr V3xx * MotoX Forum ** Motorola GSM P2K05 Phones * Moto Modders Forum ** Motorola P2k05 Models (V3xx and Maxx) * MotoModding.US ** V3xx Modding